Pressemeldungen
Offizielle Pressemeldungen von CD Projekt RED herausgegeben zum PC Spiel "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings": :* Pressemeldungen Xbox :* Weitere Veröffentlichungen 20.06.2012 Nur noch 10 Tage haben PC Spieler mit der Vollversion von Enhanced Edition Zeit, das Angebot von CDPR zu nutzen, sich über GOG.com, eine kostenlose Back-up Version des Spiels zu sichern, auch wenn ihnen der Registrierungs-Key abhanden gekommen ist. Mit der Back-up Version haben Spieler die Möglichkeit, sich von jedem Ort der Welt einzuloggen, um The Witcher zu spielen, ohne dass sie lokal das Spiel installieren müssen. * Pressemeldung "Only 10 Days Left to claim free backup of The Witcher and The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings on GOG.com" 05.10.2011 "The Witcher 1" und "The Witcher 2" haben bereits etliche Auszeichnungen erhalten. Nun hat es eine besondere Auszeichnung für CD Projekt gegeben, auf die alle Beteiligten besonders stolz sind: "The Brand of the Polish Economy". Diese Auszeichnung wird vom polnischen Wirtschaftsministerium für die innovativsten Unternehmen des Landes vergeben. CD Projekt RED ist nun die Oberliga der Botschafter der polnischen Wirtschaft aufgestiegen. "Diese einfallsreiche Firma braucht keine riesigen Fabriken oder Kapital. Sie schafft es auch mit Kreativität, epischen und originellen Ideen", meint Polens Vize-Premierminister Waldemar Pawlak bei der Überreichung der Auszeichnung. Bereits im Mai hatte Premierminister Donald Tusk Barrack Obama "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" überreicht zum Zeichen des florierenden Industriezweigs der Spielehersteller Polens. US Präsident Obama war zu Besuch in Polen. * Pressemeldung 30.09.2011 Das ultimative Update ist kostenlos für alle, die bereits mit Geralt in "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" unterwegs sind. Studiodirektor Adam Badowski kommentiert das Mammutwerk: "Wir nannten das neue Update schlicht und einfach ''2.0, aber während wir es testeten, wurde uns klar, das dieses Update größer ist als die 'Enhanced Edition' zu unserem ersten Spiel, die gut bei den Spieler ankam. Dies ist also nicht nur für uns ein bedeutendes Update sondern auch für all jene, die mit dem Abenteuer beginnen möchten und jene, die 'The Witcher 2' noch einmal durchspielen wollen."'' * Pressemeldung 27.09.2011 thumb|right thumb|right Zwei Tage vor Veröffentlichung lassen Entwickler CD Projekt RED die Witcher Fans und allen RPG begeisterten PC Spielern bereits einen Blick in das Changelog zu "The Witcher 2 Version 2.0" werfen. Neben den bereits bekannten neuen Features werden die diversen Änderungen und Verbesserungen aufgeführt. *Pressemeldung (enthält Changelog) 23.09.2011 Das vierminütige CGI Intro zu "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" spielt qualitativ in der obersten Liga mit, denn es wurde von Tomasz Bagiński produziert, Gewinner des BAFTA Preises und der bereits für einen Oscar nominiert wurde. Bagiński hatte bereits die Filmsequenzen zum produziert. Das Intro zum ersten Witcher Spiel zeigte eine Handlung aus "Der Hexer" und war eine Art Tribut an den Autor Andrzej Sapkowski. Das Intro zu "The Witcher 2" für die Xbox 360 steht dieses Mal in direktem Zusammenhang zum Inhalt des Spiels. Das Intro wird den PC Spielern allerdings nicht vorenthalten bleiben, denn es wird zum großen Update "The Witcher 2 Version 2.0" enthalten sein. *Pressemeldung 22.09.2011 CD Projekt RED stellen auf ihrer Herbstkonferenz 2011 ausführlich "The Witcher 2 Version 2" Update vor einschließlich neuem Gamplay. * Pressemeldung * "The Witcher 2 Version 2.0" 12.09.2011 Am 22. September ist es wieder soweit: CDPR und GOG.com laden zur Herbstkonferenz nach Warschau ein. Am Donnerstag um 14:00 Uhr (GMT) beginnt die Konferenz und kann Live unter Ustream Channel CD Projekt mit verfolgt werden. Good Old Games (GOG) fasst in einem Rückblick zusammen, was 2011 alles erreicht wurde und gibt Einblicke in die Zukunftspläne. CDPR stellt die neuen Inhalte zu "The Witcher 2 Version 2.0" vor, die am 29. September für den Rest der Welt erhältlich sein werden. Highlights des Updates sind u.a. * Tutorial – Das neue Tutorial macht es neuen Spielern leichter, ins Game einzusteigen. * Dark Mode – Schwieriger als der Insane-Modus. Für den Dark Mode gibt es extra düstere Ausstattungsgegenstände. * Arena Mode – Die Herausforderung schlecht hin! Horden gefährlicher Gegner können nacheinander ihren Blutdurst in der Arena stillen – vorausgesetzt sie gewinnen, sonst tränkt ihr Blut den Sand in der Arena. Je mehr Siege der Spieler erringt, desto besser zahlt sich das auf seinem Punktekonto aus, das öffentlich (im Internet) bekannt gegeben wird. Live können Fans und Interessierte neues Gameplay zu "The Witcher für Xbox 360" mitverfolgen. Die Entwickler erläutern außerdem, warum sie Geralt von Rivien in der Hexer-Konsolenwelt antreten lassen. * Pressemeldung 30.08.2011 CD Projekt ist einen weiteren Vertrag eingegangen, und zwar mit mit Gaikai Inc., eine Cloud-Gaming Agentur. Das bedeutet für Witcher Fans, dass sie "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" spielen können, ohne einen High-End-Rechner zu haben. Außerdem wird mit Gaikai eine Demo zu "The Witcher 2" realisiert. * Pressemeldung * Wiki News 20.07.2011 Patch 1.3. wird veröffentlicht und bietet wieder kostenlos herunterladbaren Zusatzinhalt. Eine neue Quest im zweiten Akt: "Ein Sack voll Federn". Geralt muss hier den exzentrischen Elthon aufsuchen, der in einer einsamen Hütte bei einem Steinbruch in der Nähe von Vergen lebt. Die Quest verspricht für geduldige Spieler eine äußerst lohnende Belohnung. Patch 1,3 bringt außerdem eine Reihe von Verbesserungen und Bug Fixes, zum Beispiel: * Geralt muss nicht mehr sein gesamtes Hab und Gut mit sich herumschleppen, sondern kann es wie in beim Tavernen Wirt lagern. * Das Inventar hat ein weiteres Fach für Trödelkram. *Mit dem Patch werden die Bildformate 4:3-, 5:4- und 16:10 unterstützt. * F9 ermöglicht das Schnelladen eines Spielstands (Quickload). * Das HUD kann komplett ausgeblendet werden, um Screenshots ohne Spielinformationen zu machen. Spielen mit ausgeblendeten HUD ist nicht möglich. Mit "H" schaltet man HUD wieder ein. * Eine neue Option unter den "Extras" mit der der Spieler Cutscenes außerhalb des Spiels ansehen kann (normale Rückblenden sowie Rückblenden aus Geralts Erinnerungen und von Harpyien gestohlene Träume. * Der Launcher schließt sich während ein Patch für das Spiel installiert wird und schließt sich komplett, wenn das Update abgeschlossen ist und die vorher eingestellten Konfigurationen werden nicht mehr überschrieben. * Mutagenen gehören jetzt zu den Alchemiezutaten. Kleinere Mutagene findet man häufiger, Hauptmugane seltener. Die "Drop-Rate" des Mutagens in Thoraks Lager wurde korrigiert. * Kartenmarkierungen wurden in vielen Quests korrigiert. * Wenn die Brücke während des Kampfes gegen Kayran einstürzt, wird das Ende der Brücke auf der Karte markiert, um dem Spieler die Navigation zu erleichtern. * Die "Drachen" Sektion wird erst dann zugänglich, wenn alle Konflikt- und Auseinandersetzungen abgeschlossen sind. * Das Quen Zeichen wurde abgeschwächt und verliert 20% schneller die Wirkung, wenn Gegner einen Treffer landen. Verschiedene Unausgewogenheiten bei Quen wurden ebenfalls korrigiert. * Die Unsterblichkeit bei einigen Nekkers wurde entfernt. Es gibt zwei Version des Patches: einmal eine "Full version" für eine frische Installation und einmal eine "Light Version" für diejenigen, die bereits die vorigen Patches haben. Hinweis: Fan-Modifikationen sind nicht kompatibel mit dem neusten Update! * Download * Pressemeldung 30.06.2011 CD Projekt RED haben einen Publisher für The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings für die Konsole gefunden. THQ werden das erfolgreiche PC Rollenspiel in Westeuropa, Australien, Neuseeland und den Nahen Osten für die Xbox 360 vertreiben und vermarkten. * Pressemeldung 15.06.2011 Seit fünf Jahren ist CD Projekt RED bereits auf der E3 präsent und hielt dieses Mal ein wahres Highlight parat: Eine "Closed door" Gameplay Demo von The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings für die Xbox360 für das Pressepublikum. Obwohl es sich hierbei um einen Pre-Alpha Build handelte, konnten die Entwickler aus Polen begeistertes Feedback der Medien einstreichen: * Gamespot – “The Witcher 2 is undoubtedly one of the finest role-playing games in years - and certainly the most beautiful” * IGN – “The Witcher looks great on Xbox 360!” * The Escapist - “CD Projekt is aiming for the most mature and complex game in the 360's history.” * Gamerant - “Don’t expect a port of the game, but one built specifically for the Xbox 360.” * RPGFan - “There's not much to be said here - the demo was impressive” * Gamesareevil - “The Witcher 2 is not a game to miss.” * Neoseeker - “The demo was absolutely stunning, with impressive texturing and such fine details that you'd expect from a high-end PC.” * RPGamer - “This game is all about your unique experience in both story and gameplay.” * Gamingbits - “The game still looks gorgeous even in the early state” Weitere Lorbeeren sind folgende Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen: : Most Valuable Game of E3 – Ausgezeichnet von The Official Xbox Magazine für das beste Spiel auf der E3 : Best of E3 – Ausgezeichent von Ripten.com : Best of E3 Nominee – Ausgezeichent von multiplayer.it * Pressemeldung * Gameplay Demo 04.06.2011 Das war auf der E3 eine gelungene Überraschung, denn dieses Mal gab es keine undichten Stellen, wo dieses Projekt durchsickern konnte. The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings wird für die Xbox360 entwickelt. CDPR Executive Producer John Mamais verspricht, es wird sich um keine schlichte Portierung handeln, sondern eine komplette Adaption für die Xbox360. Dabei bleiben sich die Entwickler ihrem Vorsatz treu, qualitativ das Beste herauszuholen, was die Plattform zu bieten hat. Als Veröffentlichungstermin ist Ende Dezember 2011 anvisiert. Dies ist jedoch keine verbindliche Angabe. Viel zu viel PC Spiele wurde zu hastig für eine Konsolenversion hergestellt. Diesen Weg wollen CDPR auf keinen Fall einschlagen. Tomasz Bagiński von Platige Image Studio hat einen Trailer produziert, der auf Gametrailers.com zeitgleich online gestellt wurde. * Pressemeldung * Videotrailer * The Witcher 2 Xbox Offizielle Webseite 03.06.2011 Noch bevor relevante Informationen zu The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings veröffentlicht wurden, gab es bereits emotionsgeladene Diskussionen: Geralts neue Frisur. Anstatt der wallenden weißen Mähne aus dem ersten Teil trug der Hexer nun einen Pferdeschwanz. Mit Patch 1.2 beheben CDPR nicht nur Bugs und liefern Verbesserungen, es gibt einige Inhalte zum Herunterladen. Die größte Überraschung ist der "Barbers and Coiffeuses" DLC, womit Geralt zum Frisör marschieren kann, um sich einen anderen Haarschnitt verpassen kann! Neben diesem außergewöhnlichen DLC liefert Patch 1.2 automatisch sechs weitere DLCs. Einige davon bestücken das Spiel mit Ausrüstungsgegenstände, die im Prolog hilfreich sein können. Adam Badowski, Development Director : "Ich hoffe, die Bereitstellung von zwei umfangreichen Patches innerhalb von zwei Wochen nach Veröffentlichung des Spiels, zeigt, wie sehr uns daran liegt, The Witcher 2 über einen langen Zeitraum hinaus zu unterstützen. Und das ist erst ein kleiner Teil unseres Einsatzes, den wir für das Spiel geben wollen. PC Spieler können mit weiteren Goodies in der Zukunft rechnen. Und selbstverständlich ist das alles kostenlos, denn wir finden, es ist unsere Pflicht, das Spiel für neue und alte Spieler zu verbessern und weiterzuentwickeln." Mit diesem Statement will Adam Badowski sicherlich Aufschreien seitens der PC-Spieler entgegentreten, die von Verrat sprechen, weil CDPR das Spiel für Xbox360 herausbringen wird. * Pressemeldung * "Barbers and Coiffeuses" Video Trailer 02.06.2011 Bereits für The Witcher 1 hat CDPR mit Platige Image Studio zusammen gearbeitet. Für ein neues noch nicht bekannt gegebenes Projekt haben die Entwickler sich wieder mit Tomasz Bagiński zusammen gesetzt, um über ein weiteres Projekt zu verhandeln. Was das für ein Projekt sein wird, wollen die Entwickler während der E3 in Los Angeles bekannt geben. Die Verhandlungen mit Platige Image Studio sind auf jeden Fall schon soweit fort geschritten, dass auf der Spiele Messe ein Video Trailer von Tomasz Bagiński präsentiert wird. * Pressemeldung 02.06.2011 CD Projekt und das Tochterunternehmen GOG.com kündigen an, dass es große Neuigkeiten geben wird auf der Sommerkonferenz von CD Projekt am 2. Juni. Normalerweise finden die Firmenkonferenzen immer in Warschau statt und werden in Polnisch gehalten. Lediglich Neuigkeiten, die international von Interesse sind, werden in Englisch vorgestellt. Dieses Mal wird die Konferenz in Los Angeles gehalten, vor Eröffnung der Spielemesse E3 vom 7. bis 9. Juni. Die sensationellen Neuigkeiten können Live UStream mitverfolgt werden. * Pressemeldung 30.05.2011 Besondere Ehre kam CD Projekt RED zuteil als The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings Barack Obama auf dessen Polen Besuch als Geschenk überreicht wurde. Die polnische Spiele- und Unterhaltungsindustrie erlebt zurzeit einen wirtschaftlichen Aufschwung. Ein über die Landesgrenzen hinaus äußerst erfolgreiches Produkt ist The Witcher. Daher entschied sich der Premierminister Donald Tusk, das Rollenspiel stellvertretend für diesen florierenden Industriezweig Polens dem US Präsident als diplomatisches Geschenk zu überreichen. Paweł Graś, Polnischer Regierungssprecher : "Der Erfolg polnischer Spiele macht uns stolz. Das ist einer der Gründe, dass Polen als ein innovatives und fortschrittliches Land gesehen wird. Vom Erfolg von The Witcher 2 und dessen Status als meistverkaufter Titel sollte die ganze Welt erfahren. Darum hat der Premierminister dieses Spiel gewählt, um es Präsident Obama zu überreichen. Wir möchten der gesamten Polnischen Spieleindustrie gratulieren, ebenso den Entwicklern von The Witcher 2 und allen weiteren Polnischen Spielen, die weltweit Annerkennung erfahren haben." 27.05.2011 Der angekündigte Patch 1.1 ist fertig. Neben den Verbesserungen,. etc. und der Nebenquest "Probleme mit dem Troll" bringt der Patch eine andere wichtige Änderung: Der Kopierschutz wird entfernt. Damit können die Spieler weltweit The Witcher auf jeden Computer installieren und spielen. Adam Badowski, CD Projekt RED Development Director : Unser Ziel ist es, zufriedene Fans und Kunden zu haben und sie dafür zu belohnen, dass sie unser Spiel kaufen. Das DRM Thema unterstützt unsere Philosophie nicht, da es den Spielern, die das Spiel legal gekauft haben, Steine in den Weg legen könnte. Unsere Verfahrensweise gegen Piraterie vorzugehen ist, ausgezeichnete Inhalte in die legale Version einzubinden. Das bedeutet, es hat in jeder Hinsicht ausgezeichnet zu sein: weniger Probleme beim Installieren und Spielen, umfassenden Support und Zugriff auf zusätzliche Inhalte und Service. Wir glaubten daher, dass die Beibehaltung des Kopierschutzes hauptsächlich unsere legalen User treffen würde. Das stimmt vollkommen mit dem überein, was wir vor der Veröffentlichung von The Witcher gesagt hatten. Wir fanden, der Kopierschutz war notwendig, um das Spiel vor Raubkopien und durchgesickerte Inhalte zu schützen, bevor es veröffentlicht wird. Der Zweck hat sich erfüllt und wir freuen uns, unsere User in den Genuss kommen zu lassen, in vollem Umfang das Spiel zu nutzen, wie sie es verdient haben. Für Spieler, die Probleme mit den DLCs bei den verschiedenen Game Versionen haben, hat CDPR besondere Email Adressen eingerichtet, damit die Fans an gezielter Stelle direkt Hilfe bekommen können. * Pressemeldung (enthält die oben erwähnten Email Adressen). 20.05.2011 Patch 1.1 ist in Arbeit und wird in Kürze fertig sein. Der zweite Patch nach Veröffentlichung von The Witcher 2 behandelt u.a. * Probleme mit dem Online Aktivierungscode * Spielabstürze * Ermöglichung der freien Tastaturbelegung und Umstellung auf Mouse * CRC Fehler bei der Installation des Spiels * Spiel startet nicht, stattdessen startet der Gamelauncher * Schlechte Leistung trotz hochwertiger Grafikkarten Der Download des Patchs beginnt automatisch, sobald eine Verbindung zum Internet hergestellt ist. * Pressemeldung 19.05.2011 Vier Charaktere, die eine wichtige Rolle in The Witcher 2 spielen und die Handlung wesentlich beeinflussen, erhalten von den Entwicklern die Ehre, mit einem Video-Portrait verewigt zu werden: * Zoltan Chivay: Video * Triss Merigold: Video * Vernon Roche: Video * Iorweth : Video Für die kommende Woche kündigen CDPR den ersten Patch. * Pressemeldung 18.05.2011 Einen Tag nach Veröffentlichung können die Spielemagazine und -Portale endlich den ersten Schwung Reviews enthüllen und den Gamer-Communities mitteilen, was sie von The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings halten. Die ersten Reviews können sich sehen lassen: * GamesRadar (US): 10/10 * Game Reactor (Norwegen): 10/10 * Bit-tech (UK): 95% * Joystick (Frankreich): 19/20 * CD-Action (Polen): 9+/10 * Gry OnLine (Polen) 9.5/10 * Pelit (Finnland): 93/100 * PC Format (UK) 92/100 * PC Games (Germany) 88% * GameStar (Germany) 87/100 * NOWGamer (UK) 8.4/10 * PC Guru (Ungarn) 92% * Games Aktuelle (Germany) 9/10 * Game Reactor (UK, Dänemark, Spanien 9/10 * Game Reactor (Germany) 9/10 * Game Reactor (Schweden) 9/10 * Game Reactor (Finnland) 9/10 * Hrej.cz (Tschech. Republik) 9/10 * Doupe.cz(Tschech. Republik) 9/10 * vZing.cz (Tschech. Republik) 9/10 Zur Nebenquest als DLC Probleme mit dem Troll (Troll Trouble) haben die Entwickler ein Trailer Video erstellt, in dem der Spieler einen kleinen Einblick erhält, um was es in dieser Mission geht. * Pressemeldung * Troll Trouble Trailer 17.05.2011 The Witcher 2 – Assassins of Kings steht endlich in den Verkaufsregalen der Händler. Die Zahl der Vorbesteller hat die magische Höhe von 151.182 Exemplare erreicht – eines der höchsten Vorverkaufszahlen, die ein PC Spiel bisher erreicht hat. Mit der Veröffentlichung von The Witcher 2 startet CDPR Projekt das „DLC 4 FREE“ Programm und registrierte Nutzer können die erste zusätzliche Mission kostenlos herunter laden: „Probleme mit dem Troll“. Ende Mai gibt es bereits die nächste Mission und Mitte Juni folgt die dritte Ladung DLC 4 FREE“. Fünf neue Videos sollen die Fans nochmals richtig in Stimmung bringen: * Hope * Disdain & Fear * Love & Blood Diese drei Trailer geben einen Einblick in die vielfältigen atmosphärischen Emotionen, die der Spieler erleben wird. * How to kill a Witcher Ist eine Lehr(Leer?)stunde eines Kommandanten an seine Rekruten, wie einem Hexer mit Sicherheit das Lebenslicht zu löschen ist. * World oft he Witcher Eine Führung durch die Welt des Hexers, die gewiß nichts mit einem Urlaubsparadies gemeinsam hat. * Pressemeldung (enthält Links zu den Videos) 13.05.2011 Nur noch wenige Tage bis zur Veröffentlichung von The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings und diesen besonderen Tag wollen CD Projekt RED gebührend feiern – mit den Fans wird Montag abend in den 17. Mai hinein gefeiert. Leider nicht überall, sondern "nur" in einigen Städten in Polen sowie in jeweils einer Stadt in Frankreich, der Tschechischen Republik, der Ukraine und Russland. CDPR Teammitglieder plaudern mit den Fans und verteilen Geschenke. Fans, die bis Mitternacht durchhalten, können um 0.00 Uhr The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings kaufen. * Pressemeldung (enthält Veranstaltungsort und Zeiten) 12.05.2011 Gute Aussicht auf Erfolg – bereits 111.842-mal wurde The Witcher 2 vorbestellt, wovon schätzungsweise 40% für die digitale Premium Edition zu verbuchen sind. Sämtliche 9.999 Exemplare der polnischen Collector's Edition haben sich die Fans vorbestellt. Der Vorrat der Limited Edition aus anderen Regionen schwindet rapide. Wenn das Interesse anhält oder sogar noch steigt, wird die Fortsetzung des Rollenspiels die Rekordsumme von 1.7 Millionen verkauften Exemplaren vom ersten Witcher Spiel überflügeln. * Pressemeldung * Wiki News 05.06.2011 CDPR gibt die internationalen Altersfreigaben bekannt. Hatte The Witcher 1 noch Probleme, eine ungeschnittene FSK 18 Einstufung zu erhalten wegen der Sex-Inhalte, so gab es dieses Mal eine Alsterfreigabe ab 16 Jahre. Und das obwohl in der Fortsetzung freizügigere Sex-Szenen enthalten sind. Plenibler stellten sich die australischen Behörden an. Dort musste die Option "Sex als Belohnung" entfernt werden. *Pressemeldung * Wiki News 04-05-2011 In Zusammenarbeit mit der international bekannten Band Riverside aus Polen wird der Song "Forgotten Land" als Promotiontrack für The Witcherr 2 vorgestellt. "Forgotten Land" wird auf der kommenden EP "Memories in my Head" erscheinen sowie auf der 10-jährigen Jubliäumstour der Band in Europa mit im Programm sein. Riverside ließ sich für eine Reihe ihrer Songs von The Witcher 2 inspirieren. "Forgotten Land" wurde bereits als Slideshow Video auf der Frühjahrskonferenz am 14. April gezeigt. *Pressemeldung * "Forgotten Land" auf YouTube 27.04.2011 Eine Nachricht, auf die alle gewartet haben: The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings hat Goldstatus erreicht! Sämtliche Entwicklerarbeiten am Spiel sind abgeschlossen. Das Spiel geht in die Produktion. Das gilt für die Premium Edition als auch für die Collector's Edition. Dem Veröffentlichungsdatum 17. Mai steht somit nichts mehr im Weg. * Pressemeldung 26.04.2011 Zwei neue Videos, die wichtige Merkmale des Spiels kennzeichnen: Das Kampfsystem, bei dem der Spieler Geralt in drei verschiedenen Stärken ausbilden kann: Schwertkampf, Magie und Alchemie. Eine Kampfhandlung wird jedoch auch von anderen Aspekten beeinflusst: Die vom Spieler getroffenen Entscheidungen, Finishing-Moves, Handlungsabläufe und Anpassung, bzw. Ausnutzen der Stärken und Schwächen des Gegners. Im zweiten Video (Slideshow) werden verschiedene Landschaften und Schauplätze präsentiert. Sie vermitteln einen Eindruck darüber, wie abwechslungsreich die Spielwelt in The Witcher 2 ist. *Pressemeldung 22.04.2011 The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings wird in elf verschiedenen Sprachausgaben einschließlich Untertitel erscheinen: Englisch, Deutsch, Russisch, Französisch und Polnisch. Zusätzliche Untertitel in Italienisch, Spanisch, Japanisch, Chinesisch, Tschechisch und Ungarisch. Die Wahl der Sprachausgaben hing vom Erfolg von The Witcher 1 in den jeweiligen Ländern ab. Dieses Mal hat CDPR durch ein hauseigenes Localization-Team sowie professionellen Interpreten und Synchronsprecher die Arbeiten an den Sprachausgaben geleitet. Zusätzlich zur Pressemeldung spendiert CDPR neue in-game Screenshots in vier Sprachen (Untertitel) * Pressemeldung 20.04.2011 Entwicklertagebuch #5 stellt die Charakterentwicklung vor. Geralt kann in drei Hauptfertigkeiten spezialisiert werden: Schwertkampf, Magie und Alchemie. Alle drei können nicht komplett ausgebaut werden. Der Spieler muss sich für einen Weg entscheiden oder alle drei, dann allerdings ohne einen Weg zu perfektionieren. Das Entwicklertagebuch gewährt ebenso einen Einblick in die Ausrüstung. Geralt wird nach wie vor ein exzellenter Schwertkämpfer sein. Er kann aber auch andere Waffen benutzen, wie zum Beispiel Hammer, Axt, Hellebarde, Ruder (!) oder Eimer (!). Letztere haben jedoch nicht die tödliche Schadenswirkung wie herkömmliche Waffen. Außerdem kann Geralt Waffen bei einem Waffenschmied herstellen lassen. Dazu braucht er allerdings bestimmte Komponenten und Bauanleitungen. * Pressemeldung * Entwicklertagebuch #5 14.04.2011 CD Projekt RED laden zu ihrer jährlichen Frühjahrskonferenz in Warschau ein. Die gesamte Konferenz ist in Polnisch mit Ausnahme vom Part für das internationale Publikum. Diesen Teil der Konferenz präsentiert Tomas Gop in Englisch und behandelt erwartungsgemäß "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings". Per Stream kann die gesamte Konferenz Live mitverfolgt werden. * Pressemeldung * Englische TW2 Präsentation inkl. "Forgotten Land" Promotionsong von Riverside vorweg (38:36) 12.04.2011 Ein weiteres Package mit neuen Screenshots und der Hinweis, dass es eine Menge Informationen auf der bevorstehenden Frühjahrskonferenz von CD Projekt zum Spiel gibt. Die ersten namhaften Spiele-Portale bringen Previews zum Spiel. Besonders positive Kommentare zitieren die Entwickler aus den Artikeln: :"Das überarbeitete Gameplay, die beeindruckenden Grafiken und die düstere Handlung von The Witcher 2 tragen zu einer fesselnden Fortsetzung des Rollenspiels bei." – Gamespot" * Pressemeldung 05.04.2011 CDPR geben die Systemanforderungen (Minimum und Empfehlung) für "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" bekannt. Unter den zusätzlichen Hinweisen ist vermerkt, dass das Spiel die Steuerungen für Xbox360 unterstützt. Das lässt die Konsolenspieler freudig aufhorchen… und verstimmt die PC Spieler. Die Pressemeldung bietet außerdem einen Download Link zu neuen Screenshots. * Pressemeldung 16.11.2010 Es gab bereits in den Polnischen Foren der offiziellen Webseite diverse Spekulationen und hitzige Diskussion, das CD Projekt RED am 18. November das offizielle Veröffentlichungsdatum bekannt geben werden sowie Details zu den Vorbestellungen der Collectors Edition. Heute bestätigen CDPR diesen Termin zu ihrer Herbstkonferenz am 18. November. *Pressemeldung (deutsch) * Hexer Wiki News 30.10.2010 CD Projekt RED haben dieses Jahr einen Doppler-Wettbewerb am Start, der Langzeitkonsequenzen haben wird. Entdeckt euer eigenes Gesicht in The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings CD Projekt RED feiert Halloween und zieht zwei Spielern die Gesichter ab… um sie dann in die mit Hochspannung erwartete Rollenspielfortsetzung "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" zu verewigen! Im "Der Doppler Effekt" Wettbewerb – der heute exklusiv auf The Witcher Facebook erscheint, senden Spieler ihre Fotos ein, auf denen sie im feinsten, schreckenerregendsten oder absolut albernsten Kostümen aus der Hexerwelt posen – für die Chance, ihre Gesichter in "The Witcher 2" zu entdecken. Die Gewinner brauchen sich darüber hinaus auch nicht in die Warteschlange mit all den anderen garstigen Ghulen und Graveiren einzureihen, um an das Spiel zu kommen. Sie erhalten das Spiel vor allen anderen, sobald es fertig ist. Vielleicht finden sich die beiden Sieger im Spiel wieder, wenn sie gerade von unserem Freund Geralt verführt werden. Oder sie teilen ein wenig beneidenswertes Schicksal in mitten von frisch dahin gemetzelten Dorfbewohnern, die langsam vor sich hin verrotten… muahahaha. Der vollständige Wettbewerb sowie Teilnahmebedingungen befinden sich ab heute unter http://www.facebook.com/thewitcher und ab Dienstag unter http://www.thewitcher.com *Halloween Pressemeldung * Hexer Wiki News 24.09.2010 Einen Tag nach der Weltpremiere auf 4players.de kündigt CDPR den neuen Video Trailer für alle an: The Witcher 2 – Heute allgemeine Premiere des neuen Trailers! CD Projekt RED hat angekündigt, dass der neue Trailer zu The Witcher 2 veröffentlicht wurde und jetzt erhältlich ist! Der Trailer hatte gestern Weltpremiere auf der deutschen Gamerwebseite 4players.de. "Zweifellos sehen wir die Geschichte als das wichtigste Element in The Witcher 2" – sagte Adam Badowski, Projektleiter bei CD Projekt RED. "Das ist der wesentliche Kernpunkt des Spiels und das wollten wir im neuen Video hervorheben. Darüber hinaus zeigt das Video die verschiedenen Pfade, die der Spieler während der Quest einschlagen kann; eine unglaublich Spielumgebung, lebendige Charaktere, großartige Dialoge und einige von Geralts neuen Fähigkeiten, einschließlich des neuen Schleichen-Features mit dem er aus der Deckung agiert. Kurz gesagt, es hebt viele der Features hervor, weswegen die Fans The Witcher so lieben. Dieses Mal haben wir versucht, alles noch besser zu machen – schaut das Video an und urteilt selbst!" – fügt Badowski hinzu. Das Video kann von der offiziellen Webseite aus der Video Galerie herunter geladen werden und ist vom CDPR Pressecenter in verschiedenen Sprachen (Untertitel) ebenfalls erhältlich. * Original Pressemeldung 20.09.2010 Ein neuer Gameplay Trailer "Prison Break" zu The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings hat Weltpremiere auf der deutschen Gamerseite 4Players.de : Neuer Trailer zu The Witcher 2 kommt demnächst auf 4players.de CD Projekt RED hat angekündigt, dass ein taufrischer neuer Trailer zu The Witcher 2 am 23. September die virtuelle Welt des Internets erblicken wird! Die Spielentwickler lassen verlauten, dass im Clip die verschiedenen Wege, die der Spieler hat, um Quests abzuschließen, im Mittelpunkt stehen werden. Außerdem wird eine brandneue Gegend vorgestellt, und zwar der weitläufige Burgkerker, ebenso wie neue Fertigkeiten, mit denen die Entwickler Geralt gesegnet haben. Am Tag der Premiere wird das Video exklusiv auf der deutschen Webseite 4players.de erhältlich sein. * Original Pressemeldung * "Prison Break" Trailer bei 4players.de * Hexer Wiki News 12.08.2010 CD Projekt RED werden vom 18. bis 22. August 2010 auf der größten Video- und PC Spielmesse Europas, der Gamescom mit "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" präsent sein. Leider gibt es die wirklich neuen Inhalte aus dem Spiel nur für die Presse im Businessbereich der Expo. Im Entertainmentbereich wird auf einer Großleinwand lediglich eine Kurzversion des neuen Trailers sowie der bereits bekannte Trailer gezeigt. Immerhin ist der Standort gut gewählt: Direkt vor Blizzards riesigem Stand, wo Diablo 3 Fans geduldig anstehen, um neues Material zu sehen. Bei der Gelegenheit prägt sich "The Witcher 2" den Spielern ins Langzeitgedächtnis. Am Stand von Namco Bandai, dem Publisher für Europa, läuft ebenfalls das Videomaterial und es gibt Give-aways. Die Geralt Figur ist nur auf Anfrage bei den Namco Bandai Leuten zu haben. Leider ist keiner der Entwickler selber vor Ort im Entertainmentbereich. * Pressemeldung 08.07.2010 Nach der E3 in Los Angeles ließ CD Projekt RED es sich nicht nehmen und verfassen ein Fazit, bzw. Rückblick über die erfolgreiche Messe einschließlich der Nominierungen und Auszeichnung von der Fachpresse. * Pressemeldung "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings – E3 recap" * Deutsche Übersetzung 22.06.2010 Nach der E3 Expo erhielt The Witcher 2 einige The Witcher 2 - after E3 2010 E3 Nominierungen. Die Expo ist vorüber und die Journalisten sind nicht die einzigen, die ihre Meinungen zum Ausdruck bringen über das, was sie gesehen haben. Über "The Witcher 2" wurde intensiv berichtet und hat hohe Wellen geschlagen in einem Wettbewerb. Aber es gibt außerdem noch unbezahlbares Feedback von Spielern aus allen Ecken der Welt.< "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" hat einen tiefen Eindruck hinterlassen – bei den Herausgebern der größten Gamerportalen als auch bei den Spielern. Das alles kam in einigen Nominierungen und Auszeichnungen zum Ausdruck: * Jeuxvideo.com: "Maileuer RPG" (Preis für das beste RPG) * GameSpot: Bestes Spiel * Voodoo Extreme: Bestes PC Spiel * Voodoo Extreme: Leserwahl Bestes PC RPG * Kotaku.com: Bestes PC Spiel * IGN UK: Bestes PC Spiel * IGN UK: Bestes RPG * GamingExcellence: Bestes RPG und "Best PC Exclusive" 15.06.2010 Factsheet, Pressetext "The Witcher 2" für die E3 Expo vom 15. bis 17. Juni in Los Angeles. 11.06.2010 DRM Policy: CDPR nimmt offiziell Stellung zum Kopieschutz in "The Witcher 2", bzw. in ihren Spielen. Aufgrund der unbestätigten Meldungen über unsere DRM Richtlinien für The Witcher 2, hat sich Adam Kiciński, Geschäftsführer von CD Projekt RED mit folgendem Kommentar zu Wort gemeldet: "Wegen der von den Fans geäußerten Beunruhigungen und wachsenden Spekulationen seitens der Medien, haben wir uns entschlossen, unsere interne DRM Vorgehensweise zu veröffentlichen (hier nachzulesen). Obwohl wir die Entwickler des Spiels sind, werden wir keine einseitige Entscheidung fällen zum DRM-Schutz, der für "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" angewandt wird. Nichtsdestotrotz sollten unsere internen Regeln und Richtlinien die Spieler beruhigen. Als Entwickler des Spieles werden wir uns bemühen, die Interessen der Fans mit unseren angegebenen Regelungen in Übereinstimmung zu bringen. '' Ich möchte unsere Fans außerdem darüber informieren, dass bisher noch keine Entscheidung getroffen wurde, ob The Witcher 2 einen DRM-Schutz enthalten oder welcher Art er sein wird. Nach unseren Richtlinien werden wir unser möglichstes tun, um zu verhindern, den Spielern, die eine legale Spielversion erwerben, das Leben schwer zu machen mit der angewandten DRM-Lösung - sollte es eine geben. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, irgendeinen Schutz anzuwenden, der den Fans den Spielspaß in irgendeiner Form verdirbt, wie es bei anderen bekannten Spielen der Fall war." Wenn ihr mehr darüber erfahren wollt, was CD Projekt grundsätzlich über den DRM Schutz gesagt haben, schaut hier vorbei. 24.05.2010 Pressemeldung NAMCO BANDAI Partners: CD Projekt RED nennen den Publisher für Europa und den asiatischen Pazifikraum: Lyon, Frankreich – 24. Mai 2010 – NAMCO BANDAI Partners S.A.S. bestätigt heute, dass sie den Vertrieb von The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings vom Polnischen Entwickler CD Projekt RED übernehmen für die EMEA Gebiete (Europa) und den Staaten in den asiatischen Pazifikregionen. Die Fortsetzung des mehrfach mit Preisen ausgezeichneten PC Rollenspiels The Witcher, von dem weltweit über 1,5 Millionen Exemplare verkauft wurden, wird voraussichtlich 2011 veröffentlicht. "Wir freuen uns sehr und es ist uns eine Ehre, The Witcher 2 unserem Line-Up für 2011 hinzuzufügen", meint Olivier Comte, VP Marketing, Sales & Publishing, NAMCO BANDAI Partners. "Das Team von CD Projekt RED zählt zu den Entwicklern mit dem größten Engagement sowie Erfahrungen und die es sich fest zum Ziel gesetzt haben, nur die Juwelen ihrer Produktivität den Fans anzubieten. Daraus wird für mich deutlich, dass wir ein außergewöhnliches Spiel in den Händen halten werden." ''"Ich bin sehr glücklich darüber, dass wir jetzt das letzte passende Teil unseres weltweiten Puzzles gefunden haben und nunmehr NAMCO BANDAI als unseren europäischen Partner für Vertrieb und Marketing bestätigen können", sagt Adam Kiciński, CEO von CD Projekt RED. "Wir haben bereits viel Herzblut und Liebe investiert in The Witcher 2, von dem wir glauben und hoffen, dass es eines der besten RPGs überhaupt werden wird. Wir freuen uns darauf, in den kommenden Monaten weitere Einzelheiten bekannt zu geben." Im zweiten Teil der Rollenspielsaga werden die moralisch mehrdeutigen Abenteuer des berühmt-berüchtigten Hexers Geralt von Rivien fortgesetzt mit einer durch und durch fesselnden erwachsenen Handlung, die neue Standards setzt für nicht lineare Erzählungen, die zum Nachdenken anregen. Ergänzend zur epischen Geschichte, bietet das Spiel ein reales, schonungsloses Kampfsystem, das auf einzigartige Weise taktische Elemente mit dynamischer Action kombiniert – den Spielern jeden einzelnen Schwerthieb spüren lässt. Von Grund auf neu entwickelt mit einer neuen eigenen Spiele Engine von CD Projekt RED, ist diese Technologie verantwortlich für wunderschöne Grafiken als auch für anspruchsvolle Spielmechaniken, die den Spieler ins Herz einer glaubhaften und lebendigen Welt führt, die jemals in einem Rollenspiel erschaffen wurde. Sämtliche Elemente, die den ersten Teil des Spiels weltweit für die Fans zum Hit machten - eine mitreißende Geschichte, dynamisches Kampfsystem, wundervolle Grafiken und alles andere, ist jetzt für The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings in einer fortgeschritteneren und ausgefeilteren Weise vervollständigt worden und verspricht ein unerreichtes Rollenspielerlebnis. Fans können The Witcher begleiten auf Twitter (@WitcherGame) und auf Facebook.com/The-Witcher. 24.03.2010 Offizielle Ankündigung zu "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings": * Hexer Wiki News * Pressemeldung Ankündigung: The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings offiziell angekündigt 24. März 2010 – Warschau, Polen. Heute hat CD Projekt RED offiziell The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings angekündigt, die Fortsetzung des mit Auszeichnungen prämierten PC Spiels The Witcher, von dem weltweit über 1,5 Million Exemplare verkauft wurden. Die fesselnde, anspruchsvolle, nicht-lineare und für Erwachsene zugeschnittene Handlung ist bezeichnend für die zweite Folge der Witcher Saga. Darüber hinaus ist das Kampfsystem ausgereifter und garantiert eine größere Vielfalt taktischer Möglichkeiten. Das Spiel wurde auf einer vollkommen neuen Technologie errichtet, die von Grund auf von CD Projekt RED entwickelt wurde für Rollenspiele mit nicht-linearer Handlung. Diese neue Technologie liefert außerdem wundervolle Grafiken, die den Spieler in eines der impulsivsten RPG-Universen geleitet. :"Ich bin sehr glücklich darüber, nun das offiziell zu präsentieren, woran wir in den vergangenen zweieinhalb Jahren gearbeitet haben", sagt Adam Kiciński, Geschäftsführer der CD Projekt RED Studios. "Wir haben viel dazu gelernt während des Entwicklungsprozesses zu The Witcher, und wir nutzen all dieses Wissen, um sicherzustellen, dass die Fortsetzung eines der besten RPGs wird, das die Leute jemals gespielt haben. Wir haben uns darauf konzentriert, die schon in The Witcher bewährten Dinge zu verbessern, und ich glaube fest daran, dass The Witcher 2 von den Fans, die das Original kennen, als auch von Neulingen geliebt werden wird. Ich weiß, wir haben uns mit der Produktion von The Witcher 1 ein sehr hohes Ziel gesteckt. Für The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings haben wir unser Ziel nochmals höher gesteckt." Das Unternehmen gab außerdem für verschiedene Regionen Vereinbarungen mit Publishern bekannt: Atari Inc. (Nordamerika), 1C-SoftClub/Snowball Studios (Russland) und CD Projekt (Polen und Osteuropa); Verhandlungen für den Vertrieb in Westeuropa werden zurzeit noch geführt. Weiterhin unterzeichnete CD Projekt RED einen Vertrag mit Agora S.A., womit Agora Co-Produzent für das Spiel in Polen wird. Dank dieses Vertrages erhält CD Projekt RED finanzielle sowie verkaufsfördernde Unterstützung und profitiert vom Know-how eines der größten Medienunternehmen in Polen. Morgen wird das Spiel während der CD Projekt Frühjahrskonferenz das erste Mal der Öffentlichkeit vorgestellt. Die Veranstaltung wird auf www.cdprojekt.pl/konferencje übertragen. Neues Videomaterial zu The Witcher 2 wird zusätzlich auf TheWitcher.com veröffentlicht, und am 7. April geht die brandneue offizielle Webseite an den Start. Sie können sich The Witcher anschließen bei Twitter (@WitcherGame) und auf Facebook.com/The-Witcher. 25.03.2010 * Vorläufige Faktenübersicht (Stand März 2010) * Deutsche Übersetzung 23.09.2009 Pressemeldung Leaked Video FAQ vom 23. September 2009: *'Wird im durchgesickerten Trailer Video eine finale Version gezeigt, bzw. eine Version, die auf die endgültige Qualität schließen lässt?' Wie Adam (CD Projekt RED Geschäftsführer) bereits erwähnte, ist der Trailer gemacht worden, um eine sehr frühe Alpha Version von The Witcher 2 vorzustellen. Daher präsentieren die Ausschnitte nicht die finale Qualität des Spiels in welcher Hinsicht auch immer. Ursprünglich war der Trailer vor sechs Monaten gemacht worden, um das Spiel möglichen Publishern vorzustellen. In der Zwischenzeit hat sich viel geändert. Darüber hinaus berührt der Trailer nicht die Hauptaspekte, nämlich die Geschichte. Wir haben unsere gesamten Bemühungen investiert, um eine noch spannendere und fesselndere Geschichte zu erzählen, um unseren Fans genau das zu geben, was sie erwarten. *'Mir gefällt Geralts Stimme nicht. Sind das die Sprachausgaben für die finale Version?' Viele von euch waren beunruhigt über die Qualität der Synchronsprecher sowie die neuen Stimmen der Hauptcharaktere, als sie den Trailer gesehen hatten. Es macht uns stolz zu hören, unsere Mitarbeiter würden die englische Muttersprache so gut beherrschen, dass einige von euch annehmen, die Sprecher werden in der finalen Version zu hören sein. Nun gut, wir haben nicht vor, ein weiteres RED Unternehmen zu gründen, das englische Filme und Spiele in der Muttersprache für die jeweiligen internationalen Sprachausgaben bespricht und auf Muttersprachler aus dem betreffenden Land verzichtet. Keine Sorge, wir bleiben bei dem, was wir können. Die Sprecher erscheinen nicht in der finalen Version, sie sind nur für dieses Video zum Einsatz gekommen. Übrigens – mir gefällt Geralts Stimme in dem Trailer auch nicht. *'Werden die Entwickler ersten Teil bei The Witcher 2 wieder dabei sein?' The Witcher 2 wird von dem gleichen Team entwickelt, das für den ersten Teil verantwortlich war mit einigen kleinen Änderungen (etwas mehr als 50 Leute vom alten Team sind noch dabei). Es stimmt, dass einige Einsparungen im Bereich Entwicklung bei CD Projekt gemacht wurden, aber das betrifft mehr jene, die an The Witcher: Rise of the White Wolf gearbeitet haben, das auf Eis gelegt wurde.*'Steht ein Veröffentlichungstermin fest?' Wir haben uns noch nicht auf ein Veröffentlichungsdatum festgelegt. Wir werden den Termin bekannt geben, wenn wir den zukünftigen Publisher vorstellen. Bitte erwartet das Spiel nicht in naher Zukunft. The Witcher 2 befindet sich noch tief in der Entwicklungsphase und da das Spiel sehr umfangreich und komplex sein wird, liegen noch viele, viele Arbeitsstunden vor uns. *'Wann bekommen wir mehr Material zum Spiel zu sehen?' Außer dieser FAQ haben wir vorerst kein weiteres Material, das wir bald vorstellen können. Ein offizieller Trailer und weiteres Material wird gemeinsam mit unserem zukünftigen Publisher erarbeitet und erscheinen. Das wird jedoch noch etwas dauern, sorry. * Welche Engine wird in The Witcher 2 verwendet? Die Aurora Engine wird für die Fortsetzung nicht mehr verwendet. Wir haben eine Engine entwickelt, die genau dem entspricht, wie wir unsere Spiele mit den dazugehörigen Features entwickeln wollen. Die neue Engine ist voll skalierbar und, einfach erste Sahne. Wir glauben, mit dieser Engine werden wir all die Hürden und technischen Einschränkungen vermeiden, auf die wir im ersten Witcher gestoßen sind. Die genauen Details und Features der Engine werden wir nach der offiziellen Ankündigung bekannt geben. *'Für welche Plattform wird The Witcher 2 erscheinen?' The Witcher 2 wird auf jeden Fall für den PC erscheinen, so viel steht fest. Wir wollen jedoch auch eine Konsolenversion entwickeln. Weitere Einzelheiten hierzu kommen nach der offiziellen Ankündigung des Spiels. Ein abschließendes Wort noch. Trotz der Tatsache, dass wir nicht wollten, dass dieser Trailer veröffentlicht wurde, macht es uns sehr glücklich zu sehen, wie groß das Interesse daran ist. Wie gehabt, wir werden alles so gut wie möglich machen, um euch nicht zu enttäuschen. Vielen Dank. Stay tuned! Tom Gop Senior Producer, CD Projekt RED 19.11.2009 Heimlicher Mitschnitt während einer Präsentation auf der russischen Spielemesse: * Hexer Wiki News * Pressemeldung Leaked Video Igromir Game Expo: "Natürlich können und wollen wir nicht versuchen, die Fakten abzustreiten. Der Videotrailer, der seit gestern auf einigen Webseiten gezeigt wird, stellt unser neustes Projekt vor: The Witcher 2, woran wir seit einiger Zeit bereits gearbeitet haben. Bereits vor einem halben Jahr haben wir etwas erarbeitet, um die erste spielbare Version vom Spiel vorzustellen. Momentan suchen wir einen oder mehrere mögliche Publisher für diesen Titel. Die undichte Stelle ist ein unerwünschter Nebeneffekt von unseren Bemühungen. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt möchten wir keinen Kommentar zum Videotrailer oder zum Spiel abgeben. Weitere Informationen über "The Witcher 2" wird es durch eine offizielle Ankündigung geben." en:Press Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Presse Kategorie:Neuigkeiten